Bittersweet Revenge
by rachelstana
Summary: Santana is still mad about being demoted to the bottom of the pyramid, and will do anything to get back at Quinn. Quinntana. Mentions Brittana, Finchel, and many other couples. M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Santana closed her eyes, taking in a slow, deep breath before letting it out into the darkness of her room. She had been lying there for awhile now, unable to sleep due to the fact that her mind was, once again, on that damn blonde, and not in a good way.

Ever since Quinn Fabray had knocked her down from her new position of head cheerleader by exposing her biggest secret, she has been constantly debating over what her next move would be. She was Santana Lopez after all, and she always got what she wanted. And at this moment, she wanted her sweet revenge and her rightful place as head Cheerio, nothing more, nothing less. The only question now was how exactly she went about doing that.

She rolled to her side, looking at the bright red light coming from her alarm _3:30 a.m._ God, she'd never be able to sleep now, knowing that she'd have to wake up in the next hour and a half. Standing, Santana made her way to the bathroom, flicking on the light and squinting a little at the new found brightness. She looked over herself, sighing when her eyes landed on her chest. Those two now artificial pieces of her body had ruined her status, only leaving the titles "bitch" and "slut" on her head.

Santana smiled though, eyeing herself. If Quinn thought she had won, just because she pointed out the Latina's insecurities, she had another thing coming to her.

Shutting her locker, Santana turned, smiling at Brittany sweetly. She was going on again about her cat, once again, reading her diary, and fearing the worst.

"I'm serious, S! He's going to tell everyone about that dream I had!"

Santana couldn't help but laugh a little. She could bitch at her like she does everyone else, but Brittany had been her best friend for so long it had become impossible. Throw in the fact that, over recent years, they had become a little bit more than friends who brush on another's hair and study together in B or Santana's room and it became a little more apparent as to why Santana was so sweet to the bubbly blonde.

"B, I promise you, Felix is not reading your diary. Speaking of that dream, however… We have yet to do anything about it."

Her eyes went away from Brittany though, eyeing Quinn as she went to her locker. Santana had been studying the head cheerleader consistently over the past week, trying to see exactly where she could strike and hurt her the most; knock her down a few pegs.

Yet again though, nothing. Santana was getting irritable, growing impatient and just considering just giving up on her mission. A week and she had nothing on Fabray, nothing. Perhaps she'd let this one slide for now, until she found some way to get back at Quinn.

It seemed fate was in her favor though, Rachel Berry walking by with that same ugly animal sweater with a skirt that screamed old lady. It wasn't really Rachel Santana had her eyes on though, watching as Quinn's eyes locked on Rachel. Rachel smiled that same, sweet grin before winking at Quinn, walking towards her giant of a boyfriend. Quinn's face had that strong blush on it, watching Berry as she strutted off. She wouldn't have thought too much into it if Quinn hadn't flashed anger and jealousy whenever Rachel and Finn locked lips. Santana then mentally smiled to herself, seeing her perfect revenge.

"S? You okay?"

Snapping out of her dazed state, Santana looked to Brittany, smiling sweetly once again. "I'm sorry, what'd you say, B?"

"I was just saying I'm free tonight if you want to try using a dil-"

Instantly, Santana put a hand over Brittany's mouth, eyes going wide. Sure, she wanted to know what Brittany was saying, but she didn't want all of West McKinley High to know. She couldn't help but keep that smile though. B never did know how to be subtle.

"Yeah, I'll come over around 10, alright? Just be sure you leave your window open."

Clapping her hands together, Brittany squealed with delight, a happy smile on her lips. Instead of answering with actual words, she linked her pinky with Santana's, leading her down the hall with her.

For the weekend, Santana decided to herself, she would be with Brittany. However, once Monday rolled around, her master plan was going to be put into motion. She was going to break Quinn Fabray's heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn Fabray was gay, how had Santana never seen it? The way she looked at Rachel, with a smug look if she noticed the eyes on her. Yet, as soon as she thought people weren't looking, her face softened, she smiled, and she admired the diva. Santana was the most observant person she knew, or at least out of the most of Glee club. How had she never seen it, or at least put two and two together.

It wasn't just Man Hands whom she admired from afar though, Santana had realized. Santana had begun to remember and recall moments whenever Quinn, Brittany, and herself would be in the showers alone with one another, Quinn showering as far away from then as possible while Santana and Brittany showered much closer than they should. She remembered how Quinn would always try not to look at Brittany's ace while Santana was, quite obviously, doing more than shower. The way Quinn would have her mouth half opened, clap her legs tightly together and blushed deeply. Quinn would always be sure her shower never lasted too long because of this, dashing out and into the locker rooms. Yet she would never leave without eyeing the two girls once more, admiring them before vanishing into the locker room.

This was perfect, her plan would be rather easily executed, with little to no effort involved. After all, Santana was hot stuff, and she knew it. And because she knew it, she knew how to work it. Besides, tge plan was simple: make Princess fall in love, then crush her where she stood. It was all planned. First thing's first, Santana had to lure her in.

"Hey, Q." Santana smiled happily, arms around her books instead of having her pinky linked with a tall blonde.

"Hey, S.. No Brittany today?"

"No, she's home. She's not feeling to well, a bit sore from the weekend," she said with an accomplished grin and a wink. Yes, Brittany was home, sore from their weekend together. Let's just say Santana had a little too much fun with Brittany over the weekend with their new 'toy'.

Quinn's eyes were questioning at first, until she understood what Santana had meant. Her face then went to forced disgust, but she could tell she was more intrigued than anything. "You two are unbelievable."

She smiled, leaning into Quinn, putting her lips against the girl's ear. "You're just jealous because you weren't invited." Her words were hot against her ear as Quinn froze up, the only moment being the small shiver down her spine. There was a heavy blush on her cheeks, turning the blonde a deep pink.

"Santana…"

"Yes, Princess?"

Suddenly, Quinn pushed the Latina back, a burning glare in her eyes. "Back off, you're making me look gay."

She only responded with one of those overly satisfied grins of achievement, shrugging.

"Listen Q, we need to talk about that."

"About what?"

"You being gay."

The blush was gone, only being replaced with a glare and a bit of fear.

"I'm not gay, Lopez. I suggest you back off before I put you in your place."

"I'd be careful, Fabray." She pulled Quinn closer, lips back on her ear, "Or I'll tell everyone about how you're eyeing RuPaul whenever you're dating Sam.. We wouldn't want that, now would we?"

She was frozen, once again, but only out of fear. She said nothing, pulling back slightly from Santana's light grip, looking at her. The Latina only had that same look she had had since their conversation had begun: accomplishment.

The bell rang for class though, and before Quinn could run off, Santana tightend her grip a little on Quinn's arm. "Meet me in the choir room after school, before Cheerios. Got it, Fabray?"

Before Quinn could even think up some witty remark, Santana had turned on her heel to walk towards class, swaying her hips with every step. She took in a slow breath, letting it go shakily as she watched her friend turn the corner for her class. It was then she noticed how she was biting her bottom lip, fighting a smile. Shaking her head, she turned, walking for class.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! So basically, this is to address the fact that this is a Quinntana ROMANCE. Not Brittana, not Faberry, Quinntana. I said there would be mentionings of them but they aren't the couple pairing that will be happening eventually. **

**I'm glad you all have enjoyed it so far though! I've been wanting to write a Quinntana for awhile now. I will be doing other fics later on down the road!**

* * *

Tapping her foot restlessly, Quinn gripped the bottom of her skirt, staring intently at the door that leads in and out of the choir room. School had ended quite a bit ago, and yet Santana was nowhere to be found. Maybe, to Quinn's luck, Santana had forgotten the whole ordeal this morning and was in the locker room like so many of the other Cheerios. Then again, Santana could just be messing with her, tricking her into this and is currently laughing her ass off about the whole ordeal. At that thought though, a knot formed in her throat, eyes dropping away from the door and down to her feet. She really shouldn't have come either way. She wasn't gay, or at least that's what she'd be telling herself until the day she died.

Standing, Quinn walked towards the door, about to exit into the hall when the door flew open, Quinn feeling a small bit of excitement and happiness. Well, at least until she saw who it was.

"Oh, I'm sorry Quinn. What're you doing here? Did you need something?"

"No Mr. Schue... I was just relaxing, is all."

"Well, I just came in to grab some sheet music that I had forgotten. You don't have to leave or anything, feel free to stay in here as long as you like.

Quinn nodded, forcing a small, soft smile before she went back to where she had been sitting. She leaned back into the plastic chair, closing her eyes and tilting her head back. She stayed that way, even when the door opened and shut, signifying that the Spanish teacher had left.

Perhaps the blonde would skip cheer today, make up some lame excuse about sabotaging Glee or trying to convince someone to sponsor their team so Sue would stop bitching about their lack of confetti canons.

There was a new found peace in the choir room she hadn't noticed before until now. No wonder Rachel spent most of her free time in here, it was quite calming.

The door opened again, but she paid no mind. After all, it was probably just Mr. Schue again, claiming to have forgotten something else in the room. It wouldn't surprise her, since he seemed to be losing quite a few things. The footsteps though, they were much lighter and softer than his, seeming to be almost a faint whisper. She couldn't tell where the person was, but she didn't exactly want to move either. So she stayed still, trying to pinpoint the person's location.

Suddenly, she felt warmth over her thighs as a body came to rest on her lap. Quinn's eyes sprung open, head being lifted to see who this person was. She was shocked, seeing the raven haired beauty sitting on her lap, a sweet smile playing on her lips.

For once, Santana wasn't wearing her cheer uniform, rather a simple black tank top that seemed to show off her cleavage quite a bit, and a pair of snug blue jeans that clung to every perfect curve. Also, her hair was down, pouring over her shoulders in small waves.

Taking in the sight before her, Quinn blushed a little, admiring the girl. Well, until she was snapped back to reality. She wasn't gay, after all, why would she be admiring her ex best friend?

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Santana?"

Shrugging, Santana smiled, leaning forward to where her lips were right up against Quinn's neck, brushing the skin delicately as she spoke. "Proving a point."

She wanted to shove the gorgeous girl off of her lap, call her a dyke, and storm out, so very badly. Yet, once again, the girl had her frozen in place, unable to speak, let alone move.

Santana moved slightly, lips meeting the skin on Quinn's neck. Slowly, she began to place more, the kisses being nothing but soft and tender, unlike the usual thing that she did. Quinn wanted so badly to protest, yet she was speechless to the girl's lips on her neck, fighting so very hard to hold in a moan. However, her fight was unsuccessful, a moan slipping past her lips.

Pulling back, Santana moved her lips slowly upwards, lips brushing a trail up the entire way until she reached Quinn's ear. "Told you, Fabray."

"A kiss on my neck only means you're gay, S. Your logic is terribly flawed."

"Who said I was done with you, yet?"

At those words, the head Cheerio's eyes went wide, noting her frozen muscles beginning to loosen and melt as Santana began to pepper kisses along her jaw line before finally meeting Quinn's in a deep, passionate kiss.

"What about practice..."

"Got cancelled," Santana said, taking pauses between her kisses to continue to speak. "I told coach you went home since you were sick. You know how coach is... No practice without the head cheerleader present."

Yes, this was a rule of Sue's making it to where the head cheerleader was almost a perfect student, or at least appearing to be. It at least explained where Santana had been.

"Now, shut up, okay Fabray? Just relax... I don't bite too hard," she purred, locking lips with the cheerleader again.

The kiss began soft, tender, completely unlike anything Quinn had experience. With Puck, his kisses were forced and rushed, while Finn's were almost too chaste or just too awkward for her to really get into it. This was perfect though, and taking advantage of it, Quinn slipped her tongue out of her mouth, running it on the other girl's bottom lip. Santana's lips parted, allowing Quinn's tongue to enter, though Santana made it quite easy to where she would get dominance in this little moment.

The Latina's hands began to travel, finding a resting place on Quinn's waist, nails digging into the soft flesh that was being slightly revealed by the small Cheerio uniform top. Another moan elicited itself from Quinn's throat, only this time it was swallowed by Santana. At this, Santana moved her hands again, fingers and hands slipping slowly underneath the top, fanning her fingers out on the rediscovered abs that Quinn had earned back.

Right then, Quinn's mind began to go mad with thoughts, trying to contemplate everything that was happening, which wasn't too hard. She, Quinn Fabray, was making out with her new found enemy, in the choir room, while her boyfriend was more than likely at practice. Sam, how could she have forgotten him? Well, apparently, rather easily. The strange thing was though she didn't feel bad about cheating this time. With Finn, she felt terrible, breaking his heart because of her own, selfish mistake, and with Finn's best friend, Puck, of all people. It was obvious why she'd feel guilty, and yet she felt none in this moment with Santana. In fact, she was enjoying it, every single bit of it. She was happy, and she wasn't questioning that anymore, letting those thoughts fade away, and focusing on nothing but the steaming kiss with the girl on her lap.

Just whenever Santana's hands were almost to Quinn's bra, she pulled back, removing her lips, hands, and everything else away from her body, running fingers through her hair in an attempt to fix it, turning her back to her.

Dumbfounded, Quinn quirked an eyebrow, looking to her back. "What the hell, S?"

Santana smiled, knowing Quinn wouldn't be able to see it, walking towards the door to exit the room, glancing over her shoulder to admire her own handy work at the aroused girl. "Sorry Q, I have plans. However, if you want to do this again, we most certainly could… On two conditions."

Intrigued, Quinn relaxed a bit, looking to Santana with curiosity.

"Number on, dump your blonde boy toy."

To this, Quinn mentally smiled to herself. Easy enough, he was really only with her to boost her reputation back up.

"Number two, you have to go out on a date with me. And I mean a date."

Her happiness and hopes of these assignments being easy the faded from her, the blonde looking to the Latina with a small bit of fear. This meant acting like this was real, which while it was, Quinn preferred to pretend it wasn't for the longest time.

"When you do those two things, we can do that anytime you want to, got it Princess?"

Winking, Santana waved goodbye, wiggling her fingers and disappearing into the hall.

The door clicked, and Quinn relaxed, sighing slightly as she shut her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she let it go, a small smile forming on her lips.

Strutting down the halls however, Santana grimaced, swaying her hips as she walked. She had Quinn exactly how she wanted her.

* * *

**Alright, so.. A little make out, make you all pleased, right? I have the next chapter written out, but tell me what you'd maybe like to see happening or them. **

**Hopefully I didn't rush this, but Santana needed to get to work on her revenge.**


	4. Chapter 4

Laying in her bad, Santana slowly began to breathe normally, chest still heaving though. Her eyes slowly opened, taking in the accomplished looking blonde who hovered over her.

"You know, I don't think I mind you taking the lead every once in awhile in bed…"

Brittany laughed a little, responding with a slow, deep kiss. Santana rested her hands on Brittany's waist, pushing her slightly so they flipped and she was on top, laying on her.

"However, it's my turn to have some fun." Her lips moved away from Brittany's, kissing her neck, sucking and nipping the tender skin there.

Wnlike herself, Brittany still had on her bra and panties. It was always a major turn on for Santana, having Brittany in those two things while she went down on her and sent her brain into another world entirely.

Moving her fingers down, she hooked a finger into Brittany's panties, pulling them down at a torturous rate.

"S…" Brittany was pleading, which usually would result in Santana just ripping them off, but today she felt like teasing. Today, she was going to make her beg, just like Brittany had made her.

"Tell me what you want," she whispered against her neck.

"You, inside of me."

Santana grimaced, throwing the panties to the side before wrapping a hand around her back and unhooking her bra and letting it follow the panties in suit. Her hands instantly went to her chest, playing with her nipples.

"Now… Tell me what you need."

Brittany was silent, trying to repress her moans and whimpers. Pressing a leg between Brittany's things, Santana chuckled a little, placing a few more kisses on her neck. "You're so wet. You really want it, don't you?"

"Fuck, yes…"

"Then beg."

Santana pulled hard at Brittany's nipple, causing her to squeal in delight. Santana's lips locked onto the other, neglected breast, sucking hard and flicking her tongue mercilously over it.

"Fuck me, S. Please," Brittany pleaded. She was out of breath, body arching towards the Latina who hovered over her, eyes begging for more.

"As you wish." With little mercy, Santana plunged three fingers deep inside the girl, earning a loud scream of pleasure that was only silence by Santana's hand over her mouth. Last time this happened, someone thought someone was killing someone else in the house. It was fairly awkward to explain to the officers that they were just a tad bit noisy in bed.

Writhing beneath her, Brittany's hips moved in rhythm with Santana's thrusts, digging her nails into the soft flesh of her back. Those were definitely going to leave marks.

"Come for me," she whispered softly, voice holding a tint of lust. Her fingers curled forward, thumb pressing against Brittany's clit, sending the girl over the edge with a loud moan and her voice calling out the Latina's name.

Santana pulled her fingers out, not letting Brittany ride out the orgasm. It wasn't part of the deal. The rule was this was sex, nothing more. It was mutually agreed, since neither of them really seemed to want more.

Despite this though, they never left abruptly. They were best friends, sex or no sex. So, Santana laid besides her friend, wrapping her arms around her waist. "So… I found my perfect way to get back at Stretch Marks."

Brittany furrowed her brow, sighing. "You know it will just end bad for both of you, but tell me what it is."

Ignoring her warning, Santana continued, "Well, I was watching her in the hall, and it seems that Miss Fabray has a little crush on Man Hands. She also has a little habit of watching us in the showers."

At this, Brittany's eyes lit up, holding obvious interest. "Okay, go on."

"So, I'm going to break her heart. I'm going to make her fall in love with me."

"Why not just make Rachel love you? You know, take away the girl she loves?"

"Because I am not making out or fucking her, that's disgusting."

"Well, what if you end up falling for Quinn?"

Santana pondered this for a moment. She doubted this, no, she was certain it would never happen. She had never been capable of love, not even with Brittany. She cared for her friend sure, but love seemed to be nothing but a four letter word.

Snapping back to reality, Santana laughed, shaking her head at the blonde. "Me, fall in love? Never."


	5. Chapter 5

**So I abandoned this story awhile back and honestly, I miss writing way too much. So, I'm bringing it back. I'll try to update at least once a week if my beta person is able to help. I hope you all enjoy the story!**

* * *

It had been well over a week since the incident in the choir room, and still Quinn hadn't done a single thing Santana had told her to. Her gears were grinding, waiting for her to do the simplest request: get rid of Trouty Mouth. Out of her two requests, that one seemed beyond the easiest for the blonde to do. And yet, here Santana was, watching Quinn lean close and whisper sweet nothings into Sam's ear.

Agitated was not a word Santana enjoyed to use for herself, but now was definitely a time when she felt it. How could Quinn not have broken up with him already? She was offering Quinn everything she wanted, a female body against her.

It was probably too obvious how pissed she was, since Brittany was closer than usual.

"Santana? Are you okay? You have that face you get when my cat tries to cuddle you…" Brittany placed a hand on Santana's knee, squeezing gently. It was only a soothing gesture, and still, she pushed it away.

"I just don't get it," she hissed through gritted teeth, Quinn too distracted to notice. "She was into it, I mean, who wouldn't be? And she's sitting there and hasn't followed a single order given…"

"Well… Maybe she's trying to think of a time when she can do it? You know how she is, popularity is everything."

"Oh, no it isn't," Santana said with a small chuckle, crossing her arms over her chest. "It's second to someone's head finally being between her legs."

Everyone silenced when Mr. Schuester came in. Obviously, with his chipped mood, he either just got laid or figured out another Journey song they hadn't sung yet. "Alright everyone. The assignment this week: Love."

Santana's ears instantly perked up. This was almost like a god send, like Puck's dream about Rachel. She was meant to get revenge on Quinn Fabray.

"We usually do this assignment around Valentine's Day, but on request of Rachel, we're having the assignment again early."

"Thank you, Mr. Schue. I just have so many great love songs in mind it seems perfect to make the assignment love songs. Also, it may give the other singers time to work on their pitch," Rachel said in her almost too happy voice.

Santana's eyes rolled so hard she thought they might fall out of her head. Sure, deep down, Santana knew that Rachel had only the best intentions in mind, but that was so far down that it didn't even bother surfacing.

"I believe you had a song to start us of, Rachel?" Schue said as he went to take a seat.

Rachel stood, giving Brad the cue before she began to sing. While everyone else listened however, the gears in Santana's head began to turn. What kind of song could she sing to Quinn? It couldn't be dirty and sexual, not like she could sing to Puck or Brittany. No, this had to be different. It had to actually sound like it meant something to Quinn. A love song, it sounded simple enough, but Santana knew any simple love song wouldn't do. She knew it had to be great, but what?

Santana snapped back into reality when Rachel had stopped singing, and of course, tears were in her eyes. She always cried when she sang to Finn, but Santana never knew why. If anything, she suspected it just being hormones finally kicking in.

Then, it hit her, like a giant school bus, she knew. It was so obvious how could she not have seen?

"Well, that's it for today. I expect most of you to have a song ready to share next time." With that, everyone began to file out, all except for Santana, Finn, and Rachel.

"Berry," Santana called over, moving over to her. Rachel's guard went up quickly, and no one could blame her. A slushie twice per week could really traumatize someone.

"Santana… What do you need?" There it was that priceless Berry smile. Even after all the cruel things people do to her, she still finds it in her to smile.

"Hey I was wondering if I could speak to you… alone…" Her eyes went to Finn, who seemed unmoving. "As in without you, Man boobs."

Rachel sighed, looking up to Finn, nodding before he walked off, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Santana had to keep the bile from rising in her throat. How could anyone be like that with anyone? Well, more importantly, how could Finn and Rachel be like that with one another?

"What do you need, Santana? If you're planning to warn me about a slushie attack, it'd be greatly appreciated."

Santana sighed, chewing her bottom lip. Swallowing pride never seemed so hard than in front of the person who you spent years in an attempt to tear them down. "I was wondering if you'd be willing to help me…"

Like a switch, Rachel lit up. Her eyes brightened, her smile actually being true. "Oh? I'd love to! We need to work on your pitch because, while the Amy Winehouse voice is good on occasion, it isn't always and-"

Santana put her hand over Rachel's mouth, shaking her head. "First off, breathe. You're killing the oxygen in the air with all your talking." Rachel rolled her eyes but nodded, removing Santana's hand. "Okay, good. I need help finding a love song. I need it to really mean something and well… My iPod is not going to help."

Nodding, Rachel looked up to her. "I can do that… However, your input on any song and every song I consider is needed. Would you be willing to come over to my place tomorrow or Wednesday around 5ish? I'm finished with my afternoon routine by then."

Of course, Santana thought, she would have an afternoon routine. "Uhm… Yeah, I guess? I can come by tonight…"

Rachel clapped her hands together. "Excellent! Alright, sounds perfect. I will see you then, the door will be unlocked. And if this is a prank, you should know I live with two guard dogs ever since the Cheerios attacked my pool."

The smile seemed almost haunting now. It was like a serial killer, but Santana held back the chills. "Okay, it isn't a prank, but deal."

Finn came back in, wrapping his arm around Rachel's shoulders. "Hey… Are you ready to get going?"

It was sweet, sincere. It made Santana's stomach churn. "Yes, of course. Santana, I'll see you tonight." With that, the pair left, leaving Santana standing there.

What the hell have I gotten myself into, she thought, leaning against a wall.

Walking up to the Berry household, Santana couldn't help but jaw drop. Having two gay dads must have really worked out for Rachel. Their home was beautifully decorated, flowers everywhere around the home with a few shrubs. A gorgeous white picket fence, it was the American dream, and Santana could not hide the smile that came to her face as she walked up to the door, ringing the doorbell.

It took a while, but the constant barking gave Santana a clue into why. The door opened, and a taller man looked down, raising an eyebrow. "Uhm… May I help you?"

He was standoffish, and no one could blame him. No girl willingly came to the Berry household it seemed. "I'm here to see Rachel?" Santana asked, biting her bottom lip. She dared not give her name, who knows what Rachel had told her dads about how cruel the Cheerios were.

Nodding, he still stood in the doorway, not moving. "Right, I see… And your business with my daughter?"

Before she could answer, Rachel squeezed between her father and the doorway, sighing. "Daddy, stop psychoanalyzing. I told you earlier I was helping Santana with a song."

His jaw squared. Obviously, he had heard of her, and didn't like her one bit. No one could blame him. "Fine. I still don't like the idea of her being here."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "It's singing, don't worry." With that, she grabbed Santana's wrist and pulled her inside and dragged her up the stairs to her bedroom.

It was honestly what Santana imagined, almost, it just missed the pink walls. It was like a child's room, a few stuffed animals on the perfectly made bed and plush carpet. It reminded her of what it was like to be a kid again.

"Alright now… I don't really know your kind of music so I haven't even bothered looking. I know Brittany's music though so-"

"The song isn't for Brittany," Santana cut in, moving to sit on the bed. "It's for someone else…"

Eyebrow raised, Rachel nodded. "Okay, who? I can help you come up with a song that they would appreciate."

She knew the question would arise, but it still set her nerves on edge. What if Rachel got suspicious and tried to ruin her plan? What if Rachel actually cared and got too interested and blabbed it to Quinn before she could surprise her with the love song that would finally set her plan into full motion? Questions aside, she still had to tell her. She only got to know Brittany to the point of knowing her music taste; she never bothered with anyone else.

Chewing her lip, she sighed. "Quinn. It's for Quinn."

It didn't faze Rachel, not even a bit. She didn't pause in her step to her desk, nothing. She just grabbed her laptop and moved to sit next to Santana, nodding. "Alright, easy enough. She's into music that you probably never even heard of. Mumford and Sons, Bon Iver, things along those lines."

Santana nodded, running her fingers through her hair. This may actually be more difficult than she had planned.

Tapping her foot restlessly, Santana crossed her arms over her chest. For once in her life, she could not wait for Glee to start. The song was fresh in her head and Rachel had helped her perfect the song to such perfection that not even she could believe how good the song was.

Brittany walked in, smiling at Santana. Her hand was being held by Mike, that was new, but she approved. Mike was a nice guy, plus his abs were to die for.

Moving to sit next to her, Brittany nudged her gently. "Details, how did it go?"

Looking over to her, Santana smiled reluctantly. "Great, actually. Man hands proved to be a greater help than I expected."

"And the song? Think Quinn will like it or even react?"

Santana nodded, grinning. "B, this song is almost too perfect." She paused, grabbing her nail file from her purse, beginning to file her nails as she waited. "I want dets. When did you and the Chang start?"

The smile that came over Brittany's lips was one of sheer joy. It matched the one Rachel had when Finn sang to her or when they had a moment together. A small flame of jealousy burned in her gut, but she couldn't tell what over, Brittany or that look on her face. "It's been happening since summer, but neither of us really wanted to do anything. But just… I don't know, after Rachel's song last Glee club, we were talking and decided to make it official."

Smiling slightly, Santana squeezed Brittany's knee gently. "Good. You deserve more than sex, B."

She raised an eyebrow. "Like more sex?"

Santana giggled, shaking her head, eyes turning to Schue as he walked in.

"Alright everyone, today some of you are going to be performing. And Rachel, I thought over your request, but no, you may not do another solo until the end." There was a small group chuckle, but no cruel jokes from Santana; she was too focused on the prize. "Anyway, anyone want to start?"

Brittany and Mike raised their hands first. Santana was being wise, if she went first, it could not go well. So, she sat back, letting a smile float across her lips as Brittany and Mike sang and did a dance number. She had no idea what the song was, but who was she to care? Besides, her eyes were stuck elsewhere.

There Quinn was with Sam, his arm slung around her shoulders as she leans into him. She keeps fidgeting though, like she's uncomfortable and just can't seem to fit correctly against him. Every so often, Quinn's eyes look over Sam's shoulder to look up to Santana, who is always sure to look away before their eyes lock. This was too perfect.

Brittany and Mike finished and everyone began clapping, even Tina. Santana assumed she'd be bitter, but she wasn't, not one bit. It was almost eerie, but then again, she was cuddled up to Artie, so that may be why. It seemed like everyone was in a perfect couple world.

"That was great you two! The chemistry was perfect. Also, I'm amazed by your ability to sing and dance so well at the same time…" The pair went to sit, and Schue looked up. "Alright, who's next?"

Santana stood, licking her lips. "I'll go, Mr. Schue."

"Excellent." He sat back down, Santana rolled her eyes. He was almost trying too hard sometimes it seemed.

Standing in the center of the room, Santana smiled. "This is for someone, and that someone knows who she is," her eyes locked with Quinn's for a brief moment, winking before cueing the band.

_Remember when, I caught your eye,  
You gave me rainbows and butterflies,  
We did enjoy a happiness,  
When our love was over, I was such a mess,  
I smiled at you and you smiled back,  
That's when I knew, there's no turning back,  
You said you loved me and I did too,  
Now though it's over, I still love you_

Quinn sat up a bit, moving away from Sam. Santana smiled. This was perfect and Quinn was falling for every word that slipped off her tongue.

_You're in my mind, you're in my heart,  
I wish I knew, right from the start,  
All my friends say, you'd break my heart,  
A heartbreaker, right from the start._

Santana swayed her hips slowly to the music, eyes locking with Rachel's for a brief moment. Rachel was smiling, almost like a proud mother, giving her the thumbs up. If Rachel had faith, so did Santana.

_I tried to fight it, I tried so hard,  
And everyday I'd pray to God,  
That you and me, were meant to be,  
But you had another, you had a lover,  
And now it's gone, I don't know why,  
I feel like crying, just wanna die,  
I can't look at you, and you know why,  
Know I tried so hard, to catch your eye_

Moving over to Quinn, Santana leaned in close, lifting her chin so they had to lock eyes. A small flame lit in her gut, almost like the feeling she had when she saw that smile on Brittany's face when she talked about Mike. The feelings she couldn't identify but slightly modified to a way that made her feel warm all over.

_You're in my mind, you're in my heart,  
I wish I knew, right from the start,  
All my friends say, you'd break my heart,  
A heartbreaker, right from the start._

When the song ended, Santana pulled back, leaving Quinn motionless with eyes that made her look like a deer in the headlights. Everyone was clapping, but in a slow way, almost as if they didn't know what to say. Only Brittany and Rachel were clapping excitedly.

Instead of going to her chair and sitting, Santana grabbed her things. "Sorry Mr. Schue, I have to leave." She didn't wait for a reply, walking out and turning the corner towards the doors that led to the student parking lot.

"Santana!"

She stopped, hiding the evil grin that threatened to come out. She knew exactly who it was before she even turned around to see her.

Quinn was running, breathing deeply as she looked to her, chewing her bottom lip. She wasn't in the Cheerios uniform, but Santana knew why. She had quit after the incident in the choir room. "Santana, wait…"

Santana raised an eyebrow, looking at her. "Yeah? What Q?"

She grabbed her face in her hands, pulling her close and kissing her deeply. Santana froze, slowly melting into the kiss. It wasn't like her to get caught up in a kiss, she liked being in control and knowing what was happening everywhere around her but, she was lost in it. The feel of Quinn's soft lips moving against hers, she felt something in her gut. What, butterflies?

Santana pulled back slowly, licking her lips. Quinn's lip gloss was still on her lips. Vanilla. "I told you we can't-"

"I know. Not unless I broke up with Sam." She sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "I just did…"

The smile that came onto Santana's lips could not be hidden. It was strange. She felt like it looked like that stupid Rachel Berry grin so she toned it down as much as she could. "Well, you did half…"

Quinn raised an eyebrow. "Half?"

Santana nodded, licking her lips once again. Quinn tasted too good. "Yes… Remember? The other part…"

She chuckled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Right but… You didn't ask me. Not properly."

She rolled her eyes. Should she be so shocked? Of course Quinn wanted the fairytale kind of thing. She was always into it, even when they were children. "Alright… Quinn, want to go out with me tonight?"

Nodding, Quinn bit her bottom lip. "I'd love to…"

"I'll pick you up at eight." Santana pressed a small kiss to the corner of her lips before turning, walking out. Revenge was back in motion.


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, so as promised, one week, woo! So just to make things clear, this fic basically takes place during season 2 of Glee. Thank you to swagron and lindsay-pierce of tumblr for being so kind to beta this for me.**

**Reviews are awesome sauce!**

"So, one more time… How did you get Quinn to agree?"

Santana shrugged, biting her bottom lip to hide the smile from her lips. Her face was buried in a magazine, doing the usual after school thing with Brittany. Magazine browse, talk, homework, and make out. However, since she is being loyal to Mike and Santana is rooting for them, the last part has been crossed out until further notice.

Looking up at Brittany, she sighed. "I don't know? Really, as soon as I left she must have followed me out. I didn't say anything to her but we have a date tonight…"

"So… A date? You're going to want this to be public, right?"

"I don't know, B. Honestly, I haven't been on a date since freshman year so… I have zero ideas."

Pushing the magazine aside, Brittany moved closer to her, raising an eyebrow. "You? You, Santana Lopez, have no ideas? How is this even possible?"

Glaring playfully, Santana picked up the magazine, throwing it at Brittany before sitting up. "I don't know! Look, like I said, I haven't been on a date in a while." Fidgeting with her skirt, she frowned, looking up to her friend, "B… Help?"

Smiling, Brittany nodded, getting up off the bed. "Okay, simple and easy. This is a first date so… Keep it simple. You two were friends before this whole boob thing, so keep it happy. A happy movie and good food."

Santana nodded, licking her lips. "Okay so… What? Like rent a movie and McDonalds?"

The silence that came into the room was a bit shocking. Brittany stood there, looking at Santana like she had grown a second head. Raising an eyebrow, Santana crossed her arms over her chest. "What?"

"Please tell me you weren't serious about the last part…"

Fidgeting uncomfortably, she chewed her bottom lip softly, "I kind of wasn't…"

Santana had zero time to react before a hand came behind her head and smacked her, causing her to call out in pain. "Britt! The hell! You're supposed to be helping me and killing brain cells is not doing that."

"McDonalds is fast food, not date food! Santana, you don't remember any date you've been on? At all?"

She didn't respond, instead she just shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair. "Nope…."

Sitting back down, Brittany crossed her legs before taking Santana's hand into hers and squeezing it gently. "I promise I won't let you fail at this. While I do not agree with what you're doing to Quinn, you cannot fail this date."

Smiling slightly, Santana nodded. Everyone thought Brittany was so stupid and dumb that they didn't even understand how she made it to high school, when in reality Brittany would probably end up being valedictorian. Acting stupid sure did have its perks. "Thank you B."

"Don't thank me yet. We still have to make sure you're prepared for this. Quinn won't make this revenge plan easy, especially if you're trying to have sex with her so, at the end of the night when you drop her off, what do you do?"

This was too easy, Santana couldn't help but chuckle and grin. "I get my mack on."

There it was again, that silence. The silence meant one thing, Santana had learned, she was very wrong.

"We have so much work cut out… When do you pick her up?"

"Seven…"

Sighing, Brittany pulled her hair into a ponytail. "Well then, let's get to it."

~QS~

If Santana hadn't been nervous before, she was now. Positive it was over the fact that her revenge scheme relied solely on how well this date went, she shook it off. What else would it have been? Sure, she was getting that stupid Berry smile over her lips but it wasn't as if that really mattered. It was probably because of her confidence level.

Pulling up to Quinn's, it was almost just as it had been before. Glamorous and too big for the amount of people that lived there. Even when they were younger and Quinn's sister still lived with them, the home was too big. It was just the Fabray way of showing off their money.

Before she slipped out of the car, she looked in the mirror to make sure her makeup was still good. It was perfect, just as it had been when Brittany helped her put it on. Honestly, it was like her first date all over again, but she had to be the experienced one. If she wasn't, this would definitely end badly.

Sliding out of the car, she fixed her hair before ringing the doorbell, licking her lips as she waited.

When the door opened, Santana had to try her very hardest to keep her hands to herself and only grab the places deemed appropriate by Brittany. Quinn was beautiful, to say the least. Her makeup was light and natural, hair down, just the way Santana liked it. Did Quinn know she liked it like that?

It was almost like she read her mind. Quinn started to laugh, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Stop drooling, it's not a pretty look on you."

Smirking, Santana shook her head. "You're lucky, I was told to be on my best behavior tonight, or you'd definitely be getting some payback. Instead…. You look beautiful, Q."

Smiling, Quinn blushed, looking down at her feet. "As much as I enjoy standing in the doorway… Should we get going?"

Pulling out her phone to look at the time, Santana nodded. "Yeah, probably. The movie starts in a bit."

Extending her hand, Quinn took it. It was bizarre, how well their hands fit together. Also weird, the warmth that sent a shiver up her spine as soon as their skin touched. Santana had to keep herself from that idiotic smile; she couldn't let weakness show at this key point.

Opening the door for Quinn and letting her slide in, Santana slid into the driver's seat, pulling out of the driveway and beginning the drive.

"So, do I get to know the movie we're seeing?"

Santana grinned, shaking her head and looking over at her. "Oh, hell no. Why ruin what is, if I do say so myself, the best surprise ever?"

Groaning, Quinn slumped into her seat, pouting. "It's not fair to keep a secret on your first date!"

"Isn't that what they're all about?"

~QS~

They had been driving for over an hour and Santana could tell Quinn was getting restless, which couldn't stop the smile on Santana's face. Quinn was pretty cute when anxious.

"Okay, we're almost there. Cover your eyes."

Raising an eyebrow, Quinn crossed her arms over her chest. "What? So I can be your first victim? No way, S."

Pouting, Santana pulled over. "Please? It's a surprise, so cover your eyes. I promise you'll love it."

Chewing on her bottom lip, she sighed, giving up and putting her hands over her eyes. Santana grinned, starting down the road again.

The drive-in theater was probably one of the most abandoned places in Lima, and yes movies still ran there. They were mostly old and black and white, which seemed to bring in an older crowd that wouldn't even bother disturbing them.

After paying, Santana pulled into a spot and parked, unbuckling herself before turning to face Quinn. "Okay, you may now open your eyes."

Taking her hands from her eyes, Quinn's face was awe struck. Obviously, she had been expecting the McDonalds date. "S, this… I love it. What are they playing, do you know?"

Santana shrugged, chuckling. "I know 'Some Like It Hot' is playing, but I don't know the other…"

Reaching over, Quinn wrapped her in a tight hug. "This is amazing, thank you."

Pulling back slowly, Santana nodded. "Of course, it is a first date. It needs to be perfect. But the drive-in isn't the only part…" Sliding out of the car, Santana smiled. "On the hood of my car, Fabray."

While Quinn proceeded to get out, Santana grabbed the small picnic basket from the backseat of her car before joining Quinn, sitting next to her. "Alright so… I brought an assorted amount of goods from Breadstix. Also, made some bacon before leaving since I know you crave that shit like a fat kid craves cake."

Santana popped the lid open, handing Quinn the bacon before taking out a breadstick and putting into her mouth. Looking over, Quinn was dead silent, just smiling and looking at Santana.

"As much as it is sweet that you're checking me out, can you do so without that serial killer face?"

Chuckling and blushing slightly, Quinn shook her head. "No, just… Santana this is actually a lot nicer than I thought… Honestly? I thought you were doing this just to have sex with me or something but… This is actually really nice."

Santana could never explain why she felt a bit of pain in her heart then. Maybe it was that fact that her conscience was kicking in, but all the same, she was sticking to her guns. Besides, not like she was going to actually get hurt in this process.

~QS~

"How could you not see the ending coming?"

"Q, come on. There were mobsters. How was I supposed to know that in the end there was some huge gay subtext and Marilyn made out with the weird guy?"

Laughing, Quinn shook her head, looking over to Santana as they reached her door. "Well, as you know, this is me…"

Santana nodded, licking her lips as she looked over her. "Yeah… Would you, uhm… Would you like to do this again? Maybe this weekend?"

Nodding and biting her bottom lips, Quinn ran her fingers through her hair. "I would love that, actually. Do you want to come in for a bit?"

This was it, this was a key moment, and it was too perfect. It would be so easy, so simple to seduce Quinn inside her home than on top of her car. And yet, "Actually, I think I better head home. I told my mom I'd help with the siblings."

Smiling, Quinn looked over to her door before sighing. "Alright, it's understandable. I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

Santana nodded, watching as Quinn turned the key in the door before taking a deep breath. "Can I… Can I kiss you goodnight?"

Turning to face her, Quinn nodded. "Yes… I honestly thought you'd never ask."

Moving closer to her, Santana wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist as she did the same around Santana's neck. Leaning in, Santana kissed her slow, deeply. 'Not too fast, not rushed,' Brittany's voice echoed in her head. Pulling away, Santana blinked her eyes. It was fireworks.

"Goodnight, Santana."

~QS~

At home in her bed, she held back the want to text Quinn and instead called Brittany. The phone ringed for longer than usual, and the more Santana thought about it, the more she realized that Brittany was probably with Mike or asleep.

"Hello?"

She sounded dead, which meant asleep, a Godsend to Santana. "Hey, B? Do you want to hear how it went?"

There was a sigh and a ruffle of sheets. "Yeah, sure, go ahead. Not like I was sleeping."

Chuckling, Santana rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry, should I call back later?"

"No, go ahead. I was trying to stay up but cramming for this test made me too tired."

"Okay so… I did all you said. Oh my goodness, B, it was actually a lot of fun. The movies were a bit lame except for when someone killed a lot of mobsters, but Quinn was so pretty and-"

"Wait, hold on… You are talking way to fast. What I'm gathering is you had a good time, right?"

Laughing, Santana nodded to herself as she spoke, "Yeah, I did. It was a lot of fun."

"Then how about you call this whole revenge thing off and just date Quinn because you want to."

She should have known that would be coming. "B, come on. I don't like her like that. I had a good time and that was probably because of all the food. The plan is still on. A date of good food won't change it."

"Alright, chill. I was just saying is all. I really think you should reconsider the whole revenge thing though. It actually seems like you really-"

"B, if I wanted a lecture on how to succeed in a fake relationship, I'd ask someone else. Thanks for the support."

Hanging up, Santana was fuming. What was Brittany even talking about? So she had a nice date, the plan was still on. She had no feelings for Quinn, she knew that, right? Right. She didn't need Brittany to be a bitch about everything. She was supportive when the plan started, what changed?

Whatever it was, it didn't matter anymore. Santana needed to just let it go. Tomorrow was a new day, and this weekend the plan would be making the ball roll down the steep hill.


	7. Chapter 7

**So this is suppperrr short, but I have been drowned of muse due to school coming to an end and well... I just haven't had much time. So here is a little something something for you guys, I apologize that it isn't much. I pinky promise that there is more to come. **

**Again, apologies! Reviews are so very loved!**

* * *

Since the date, to say her phone was constantly buzzing was exactly the right thing to be said, and the person it was from was obvious too.

Brittany and Santana were one her bed the Sunday after the date, since it was accustomed to them fighting and making up within an hour or two. It was how it had been since they were children, Brittany apologizing, Santana saying she forgave her and mumbling a small apology herself because that's how she was. That's what best friends were in their eyes.

As the phone buzzed for the hundredth time, Brittany could not help but reach over, snatching the phone before Santana could get it.

"B! Give me back my phone! Come on, that's unfair and, in your words, an invasion of privacy."

Rolling her eyes, she began to scan through the texts. "You were reading my diary, that's completely different."

Pouting, Santana crossed her arms over her chest. "Whatever. Can I just have it back? You know I'll tell you what we're saying if you'd ask."

Smiling slightly, Brittany handed back her phone, shaking her head. "I never pictured you one for cheesy pick up lines."

Licking her lips, Santana looked at her, eyes confused. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know… Like, when we were…. Whatever we were, you were pretty blunt. You'd almost be caveman about it. 'I want sex, gives me nows.' But you seem… Sincere, I suppose, is the best word to use."

It hit her. Santana was being the opposite of Santana. She was actually being nice to a girl who she wanted to crush into a hundred million pieces. How that was possible, she couldn't fathom, but it began to make her start to think.

Was this, subconsciously, part of her plan? Be sweet and down right couply to get Quinn to fall for her? She wasn't sure, not even her semi sociopathic ways were able to tap into that part of her psyche. And then there was Brittany's theory: she was falling for the girl. The problem with that was the small fact that Santana had never been in love, and after the messy divorce with her parents, she never wanted something along those lines. And yet, here it was, smacking her in the face harder than Brittany.

No, it's way too early, Santana thought to herself. There was no way something that people talked so highly about could be formed in a matter of days.

"Brittany, you're being ridiculous," she hissed, glaring up to her friend. "I'm not. You know me, I most definitely am not sincere. I just act that way. There's a difference."

Chuckling, B shook her head. "If you weren't being sincere, then why were you smiling like an idiot when you got a text from her?"

"Because I-" She froze. For once, Santana really didn't have a come back for that one. She haad nothing. Just a black face and a sigh escaping her lips. "Please, can we just drop it?"

Frowning a bit, Brittany reached over, squeezing her hand. "I'm sorry, Sanny."

Sorry for what, Santana thought.

* * *

While seeing Quinn would usually lift her spirit, Santana felt hers weighed. The hovering thought of actually developing feelings for her enemy seemed almost vile, or even too much a work of fiction to ever really happen. Too _Romeo and Juliet_ for her taste.

"Santana?" Quinn whispered to her softly, snapping her out of her daydream. Out of the daydream and back into the reality of staring into her locker.

"Huh? Sorry. I'm thinking is all."

"It's alright… I was just asking if you'd like to uhm… Walk me to class?"

The hint of a smile was hidden. It was almost too cute. More often than not, Santana walked with Brittany, but with Chang in the picture that didn't happen as often.

"I uhm… Sure? Why the hell not."

Smiling, Quinn, cautiously took her hand. It was aparrent that it wasn't clear how far Santana was willing to be couply in Quinn's eyes, but more so that Quinn wasn't sure with how open she herself wanted to be. However, that was easy to make work of. Pulling her close to her, Santana placed a small kiss on the corner of her mouth, bringing a smile to the paler girl's lips.

"Don't be so nervous, Q."

Quinn blushed, shaking her head and burying it into her neck, a soft 'thank you' being mumbled against the Latina's neck.

"Anytime. Now, stop being such a wuss and face people before a crowd surrounds us and asks for some weird lesbian orgy. Not into it."

Chuckling, she nodded, pulling away and sighing. "Well then… Walk me to class?"

Squeezing her hand gently, Santana nodded. "Definitely."


	8. Chapter 8

**Honestly, I wasn't going to continue this story, or any of my stories, because I stopped watching glee. But then I realized all of my stories were AU anyway. So, this shall continue, as well as my others. I get so many wants for an update on this story though so this one was deemed to be first. If this is short, I apologize now.**

* * *

Her heart was pounding so loud it echoed in her ears, so loud she was sure that everyone around her could hear it. Thing was, no one was around when they were like this, tangled in limbs and kissing.

No, not sex, just full on macking. Santana and Quinn seemed to always do this after school now, like a bunch of horny, craving teenage kids who had nothing better to do but dry hump. Well, actually, Santana wanted to go further but Quinn kept saying no. She should know that that would always be the answer, who knew the last time Quinn got laid.

The pull on her bottom lip from Quinn's teeth was definitely enough to snap her out of it though, and into this moment. Legs intertwined, a hand tangled in blonde hair… It was weird how perfectly they had fallen into this sync. Quinn would ask if Santana wanted to come over, she'd say yes. They'd start making out in the car at first in the school parking lot, before Quinn pulled back, murmuring how they needed to get to her bed, and fast. They'd drive as fast as possible, and Quinn would stumble to get her seat belt off and race to her room.

"Sanny," she whimpered softly against her lips, licking her own lips before opening her eyes a bit.

"Mm?" Santana was too far into the moment, too far into the wanting to continue getting her mack on. After all, when all they did sexually was PG make out, this was kind of necessary to keep her sexual cravings down.

The look in Quinn's eyes though… It was one of embarrassment, which became more evident as a blush rose up from her cheeks.

"Quinn, what's wrong?" Did she do something? Damn it, she must have. Maybe she bit her too hard earlier or something.

"I uhm… Nothing is wrong, just…" She sat up a bit, chewing her bottom lip. A question was aching to be asked, Santana could see it so goddamn clearly it a burning need to know what was going through her mind.

She waited though, silenced as it seemed like Quinn looked for the right way to say something. Wait- was she going to break it off? No, damn it, she needed this still, for revenge purposes of course. "Q, just come out with it." Inpatient was definitely Santana's strong side when in mid make out.

"You can touch me, you know…" It was a whisper, almost, just loud enough for her to hear, but she heard it all the same. This is why Santana's eyebrow rose and she felt like she was being tricked.

"What? You said I-"

"I know what I said," she snapped, looking down to her. "Just… San I trust you and we've been dating for a few months. I know how… Sexually deprived you been so I'm just offering. No, not offering. Santana can you just touch me when we make out?"

Well, that was more than a jumble of words, but she nodded a bit, still confused. "I uhm… Okay… Do I still have limits?"

"Duh, you're not getting into my pants, Lopez." Lying back down next to her, Quinn took Santana's hand into hers, beginning to guide it where she was allowed to touch. "You can touch me here," moving the hand down to her inner thighs, only letting it go up a bit. "And here," she whispered, slipping Santana's hand underneath her shirt and trailing it up to her breast.

No bra, Santana was already farther than Finn had ever been within the long time they dated.

"Q, I-"

"Shh," she whispered, shaking her head. "I want this. You just… Don't take off my clothing yet. If you don't want this, remove your hand and I won't care."

Santana didn't though, hand still. God, Quinn was so soft beneath her touch… Her skin was like velvet, and she could see the hints of Quinn's abs from what bit her shirt had lifted up. Honestly, she didn't need much more of an invitation.

Leaning in and pressing her lips hard against Quinn's, she squeezed her breast, swallowing a moan that fought to get out. It had been so long since she had been so close to someone, and god had Santana missed it.

Kissing down her neck, Santana nibble gently, moving her position so she was on top, settling between Quinn's legs and grinding against her. Well, she may not be able to have sex, but she'd be damned if she didn't at least try to get closer.

She kissed down Quinn's neck, tweaking and pinching her nipple as she went. Her hips grinded as Quinn moans grew louder beneath her. Nibbling up and down Quinn's neck, she felt her own moan escape her throat when the blonde's hips began to follow her motions. So this was allowed, dry humping her to ecstasy.

Santana grinned, feeling Quinn's body shake underneath her, euphoria reaching her. Their lips locked, Quinn trying to regain her breath in the process.

They were silent for a bit, content with the sound of their breathing and soft, sweet kisses exchanged every so often.

"S?"

"Yeah?"

"I… I've never had that happen before…"

"What, someone dry humping you?"

Shaking her head, Quinn sighed, licking her lips. "No… Orgasm. I- I've never orgasmed."

Santana furrowed her brows, and it was like Quinn read her mind. "Not with Puck either. I was close but… He was really drunk and as soon as he was done he passed out. So… I didn't get my happy ending." Sitting up slightly on her elbows, she reached her hand up, running her fingers over the Latina's cheek gently. "I'm glad my first one was with you."

If only it were that easy, only that being enough so that Quinn's heart could be broken. But no, even Santana knew it wasn't enough. Too bad, she was getting herself in way too deep on this. She could tell from the way her heart skipped a beat to Quinn's touch.


End file.
